


oh, you're a goblin too

by SketchCat



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Short Comic, cw blood, the rating is mostly for the blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchCat/pseuds/SketchCat
Summary: Grizzop finds a little goblin hiding in the woods
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	oh, you're a goblin too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).



> sorry about my handwriting, if it needs transcribing let me know :)

I've always seen Vesseek as a little brother to Grizzop, and thought they might have met/bonded through Being lone goblins in a human world. 


End file.
